


LaeppaVika fanfic Unelmaa ja Rakkautta Sushizume!

by TehCherry



Category: LaeppaVika, Sushizume
Genre: F/M, LaeppaVika - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehCherry/pseuds/TehCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sushizume on suuri Rauski-fangirl ja sattumalta törmää idoliinsa. Mitä tapahtuu? Rakastuvatko he vai kuolevatko he yhdessä?</p><p> </p><p>Jos kiinnostuit, käy osoitteessa: http://cakepopgirl1fanficks.blogspot.fi/</p>
            </blockquote>





	LaeppaVika fanfic Unelmaa ja Rakkautta Sushizume!

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on siis tämmönen aika pitkä ficci jota en ole suunnitellut loppuun saakka :D  
> Toivottavasti nautit! <3 Saatan julkasta lisää lukui tännekkin mutta löytyy kahdeksanteen lukuun asti mun blogista!

Luku 1. Sushizumen P.O.V  
Olin matkustanut Turkuun toissapäivänä, koska halusin viettää aikaa parhaan kaverini Elsan kanssa. Kun olin kävelemässä Elsan luo, minuun törmäsi minua vähän pidempi, vaaleahiuksinen mies. Kaaduin maahan ranteeni päälle. ”Oi vittu! Anteeks!” hän huudahti ja auttoi minut ylös. ”Sattkus sua?”, hän kysyi huolestuneena. ”Vähä ranteeseen..”, vastasin ja käänsin rannettani. ”Ai vittu!”, huudahdin ja irvistin kivusta. ”Pitäiskö sun mennä käymään lääkärillä?”, mies kysyi huolestuneella äänellä. ”Mä muuten oon Justus.”, hän jatkoi. ”Okei, mä oon Stina. Mä en tiedä, missä täällä on lääkäri, ku oon vaa käymäs tällä.. Voitko viedä mut sinne?”, kysyin ja hymyilin. ”Tottakai! Ei mul oo minnekkään kiire. Oon vaan tämmöne kusipää joka törmäilee kaikkiin..” Justus sanoi ja naurahti kiusaantuneesti. ”Ai.. Sama vika mullaki!” sanoin ja nauroin. Puhelimeni soi. ”Venaa, mun on pakko vastata.”, sanoin ja etsin puhelintani. ”Take you time!”, Justus sanoi ja alkoi kirjoittamaan jotain kännykällään. ”Moi Stina! Läppävika latas just uuden Fisun faillaasi-videon!” ”Kiva! Tuun sit kattoo sen teille illalla, mut nyt mun on pakko men-”, en kerennyt jatkaa kun Elsa alkoi kiljua. ”Kuudelt läppästriimi!!!!” ”Oikeesti!? Mistä sä ton tiedon pierasit!?” samaan aikaan Justus hykerteli itsekseen. ”Twitterist!!” Elsa kiljui. ”Ok, nähää illal! Sit ollaan oikeita Rauskifangirlejä! Moikka!” ”Jep! Moikka!”. Lopetin puhelun ja laitoin kännykkäni laukkuuni. ”noni, voidaan mennä!”, sanoin ja hymyilin. ”Jep. Haluutko muute yllättää kaveris?”, Justus kysyi ja virnisti mielestäni tosi söpösti. ”Öö.. Millä tavalla?”, kysyin ja nostin toista kulmaani. ”Mä kato vähän niiku kuuntelin tota puheluus ja haluisitko yllättä kaveris sillee, että järjestäisin teille tapaamisen läppävian jätkien kaa?” ”HÄH!? Mistä sä tunnet LV:een!??!?!” huusin niin että varmaan koko Suomi kuuli. ”Mä katsos.. Mä oon Rauski.” ”OIKEESTI!!??” M-mä en käsitä! Mun oli aikomus kysyy, mut en uskaltanu, ku luulin nolaavani itteni..!” Fangirlasin aivan epätodellisessa tilanteessa. ”Mun idoli törmäs muhun ja on viemäs mua lääkäiin.”, aloin hyperventilodia samalla kun kävelimme lääkärille. ”Ootsä iha ok?” Rauski kysyi huvittuneena. ”E-en taida..”, sanoin ja huojuin paikallani ”Haluutko, että kannan sut sinne?” Rauski kysyi huolestuneella äänensävyllä. ”Öh, mä luu-”, en päässyt pidemmälle kun silmissäni sumeni ja olin vähäll kaatua maahan. Rauski otti kädestäni, ja nosti minut syliinsä. Tunsin kuinka punastuin kun suosikki YouTubaajani kantaa minua sylissään. Kun Rauski oli kävellyt lääkärille hän laski minut tuolille ja ilmoitti mitä oli tapahtunut. ”Mä törmäsin tohon tyttöön tuolla ja hän alkoi valittaa kipua ranteessa ja kun kerroin, olevani hänen suosikki YouTubaaja, hän alkoi hyperventiloida ja lopulta pyörtyi.” Rauski selitti vastaanottajalle pienessä kopissa. ”Selvä. Mikä on hänen nimensä?” ”Stina. En tiedä sukunimeä.” ”Selvä. Ilmoitan kun voit viedä hänet lääkärin toimistoon.”. Niin kuulin heidän keskuselun. Sitten Rauski tuli istumaan viereeni. Hän yritti saada minua hereille. Kun heräsin, näin ensimmäisenä Rauskin ihanat kasvot. ”Moi. Sä pyörryit tuolla ulkona, ja mä kannoin sut tänne, ja varasin sulle ajan lääkärille.” ”Okei.. Mä oon vaan niin hämmentynyt! Mä oon seurannu sua Raumoogle ajoista asti ja oon joka kesä, yrittäny nähä sua jossain mut liikaa faneja, joten en oo päässy sun lähelle.. Hei kuule, voinko sanoo jotain outoo?” ”Tottakai.”, Rauski sanoi ja otti paremman asennon tuolissaan. ”Mä rakastan sua! Mä oon mun kavereiden kaa fanittanu LV:eetä niin pitkään ja kaikkee.. Sä et vaan voi kuvitella mun onnea ku mä vaa oon kävelemäs kaverille ja sit sä törmäät muhun...”, lopussa ääneni särkyi ja poskelleni vierähti pieni onnenkyynel. ”Aww... Toi kuulosti niin söpöltä!”, Rauski sanoi ja pyyhkäisi tuon kyyneleen poskeltani. ”Stina, jonka sukunimeä ei tiedetä! Huone 3!”, käytävän päässä huudettiin. Ranteeni on murtunut joten sain siihen kipsin. ”Viisi viikkoa. Sitten saat ottaa tuon pois. Emme saaneet selville, että miksi pyörryit. Luulemme, että se johtui innokuudesta ja onnellisuudesta. Oletko nyt kunnossa?” ”Joo. Voinko lähtee?” ”Kyllä. Olehan varovaisempi!” ”Joo!”, sitten juoksin Rauskin luo. ”No. Mites käsi?” ”Ranne murtu. Viis viikkoo kipsis... Hei! Saanko sun nimmarin tähä kipsiin?” ”Tottakai! Onks sul kynää?” ”Ööh.. Löysin tussin!” ”Jes. Ja muuten, anteeks niin perkeleesti, että satutin sua!” ”Ei haittaa.”, seuraavaksi minulla oli Rauskin nimmari kipsissäni. ”Mennäänkö yllättää se sun kaveris?” Rauski kysyi ja hymyili syötävän söpösti. ”Joo! En malta ottaa, että nään sen ilmeen ku se näkee sut!” ”Tuutteko vaik meille kattoo striimii?” ”OMG, JOO!!”, kiljaisin ja halasin Rauskia pitkään. ”Wou! Rauhotus nyt!” Rauski sanoi ja nauroi tuota ihanaa nauruaan. ”Te voitte kans jäädä meidän kämpille yöks jos haluutte! Jätkätki jää.”, Rauski sanoi ja jähmetyin. ”Joo.”, sanoin ja hypin ilosta.  
Kun olimme Elsan alaovella, soitin hänelle. ”Moi Elsa! Mulla on sulle ylläri! Ota mukaan kaikki mitä tarttet yökyläreissulle, jossa on sä, mä ja kuus jätkää! Sit tuu täne niiden kamojen kaa!” ”Ok, mut se striimi alkaa vartin päästä ja..” ”Tuu nyt!!” ”Okei, rauhotu.” ”Hei, mäki tuun käymään siellä, koska tarviin itellekki ne kamat. Tuun koht.”, ja sulin puhelun. ”Rauski, mun pitää käydä ylhäällä. Mee jonnekki, ettei sua nää ja sanon sit merkkisanan joka on ”läppävika”. Ok?” ”Ok.”, Rauski osaa vaan hymyillä niin ihanasti.. Hymyilin ja juoksin Elsan kämpälle. ”Elsa! Ovi auki!”, huusin ovelta ja Elsa juoksi salamana ovelle. ”Mitä vittuu sun kädelle tapahtu!?” ”Selitän myöhemmin. Nyt ota mukaan kaikki mitä tarviit! Meitä odottaa vieras!” ”Ok..?”, pakkasimme nopeasti. Tai.. Elsa pakkasi ja minä.. Noh.. Purin matkalaukustani ylimääräiset tavarat Elsan sohvalle. ”Valmis! Mennään!” Elsa hihkaisi ja heilautti blondeja hiuksiaan joissa on liiloja raitoja. ”Joo.” sitten menimme alas. ”Katotaaks läppävian video?”, kun sanoin ”läppävika”, Rauski pomppasi viereeni roskakatoksen takaa. ”RAUSKI!?!?!?” Elsa kiljui. ”Jep, That's me!” Rauski sanoi ja katsoi minuun. ”OMG!!!! SAANKO HALIN!?!?” Elsa jatkoi fangirlaamistaan. ”Joo!”, Rauski sanoi ja levitti kätensä. Elsa syöksyi Rauskin luo. ”Mi- Miten.. Miten sä oot täällä?” Elsa kysyi päästyään yli fangirlkohtauksestaan. ”Nosiis.. Mä ku oon semmone kusipää ja ihan vitun kömpelö jätkä, nii ku Stina oli kävelemässä sun luo.. Kai..? Nii törmättiin ja Stina kaatu maahan ja sanoi, että häntä sattu ranteeseen. Ku kerroin, että oon Rauski, nii Stina pyörty melkeen suoraan mun syliin. Kannoin sen sit lääkärille ja siellä todettiin, että sillä on ranne murtunu. Sit me päätettiin yllättää sut ja.. Here we are! Ja muuten, pääsette kattoo striimii livenpänä ku kukaan muu fani. Meidän kämpälle. Koko LV tulee ja saatte jäädä yöks!”, Rauski selitti ja katsoi minuun ja nyökkäsin, että niin se meni. ”OMG! Omg, omg,omg,omg. FISU ON IHANA!!!”, Elsa kiljui ja pomppi paikoillaan. ”Mä haen mun auton tosta, nii haluutko ajaa?”, Elsa kysyi ja hihitti. ”Juu, kyl mä voin!”, Rauski sanoi ja hymyili sitä syötävän söpöä hymyään. ”Mennään!”, hihkaisin ja kipitin Elsan pinkille autolle. Elsa on tosi erilainen ku mä. Mä oon puoliks tomboy a puoliks girly girl. Elsa on kokonaan girly girl.. Se tykkää pinkistä ja liilasta..  
Kun päästiin Rauskin ja Zappiksen kämpälle, niin Elsa hyperventiloi jatkuvasti. Kello oli jo 18:15. Zappis oli rauhoitellut väkeä striimissä sanomalla, että Rauski ei ole vielä kotona. Asunnossa oli jo Fisu, Zappis. Retris. Keimo ja Prototailz. ”Okei. Jätkät tietää, että ootte tulossa joten no worries. Lähetin Fisulle viestin, että varautuu fangirlaamiseen!”, Rauski sanoi ja nauroi. ”Mennään.” minä ja Elsa sanoimme yhteen ääneen samalla äänensävyllä. Jännittyneellä äänensävyllä. ”Joo.”, Rauski sanoi ja avasi rapun oven. Menimme hissillä kolme kerrosta ylöspäin ja pian seisoimme ovella, jossa oli LaeppaVian logo ja lappu: ”Livepelailu käynnissä. Pyydämme meteliä anteeksi! ♥:lla Rauski ja Zappis!”, nauroin mielessäni tuolle lapulle. Rauski laittoi avaimen lukkoon ja käänsi sitä. Ovi avautui. ”RAUSKI! STRIIMI ÄKKIÄ PÄÄLLE!”, kuului Proton kiukkuinen ääni. ”Ai, oottekste ne läppäväkeläiset jotka Rauski lupas tuoda?” Fisu kysyi. ”Joo!” Elsa sanoi ja kikatti. ”Haluutteko näkyy striimin facecamissa tytöt?”, Retris kysyi samalla kun sääti naamakameraa. ”Joo! Mut mun nimee ei saa paljastaa julki! Sanokaa, että oon Sushizume!”, sanoin ja nostin takkini naulakkoon. ”Mun nimen saa kertoo ja saan näkyy kameras!” Elsa sanoi ja oli jo istumassa sohvalla Fisun vieressä. Fisu näytti huomaavan, että Elsa oli aina rakastanut häntä fangirlmäisesti joten nosti kätensä Elsan oikealle olkapäälle joka oli kauempana Fisusta. Elsa hykerteli onnellisuudesta. Laitoin laukkuni Zappiksen huoneeseen niin kuin hän oli itse sanonut ja istuin Rauskin viereen, niin, että polveni osui hänen polveensa. Olimme Elsan kanssa molemmat inntoissamme. Kun katsoin Rauskiin, hän huomasi, että punastuin, joten hän laittoi kätensä toiselle olalleni. Kun striimi meni onlineen, ensin ihmiset näkivät ympyrän, jossa vaihtuu fanien lähettämiä piirroksia. Sitten facecam laitettiin päälle ja Keimo, oli tietenkin pois kamerasta. Kun ihmmiset näkivät Elsan ja Fisun halailemassa sohvalla, chat täyttyi viesteistä: ”Ootteko yhes?, Aww! Fisu ja toi tyttö on yhessä niin söpöjä!”. Rauski oli keittiössä hakemassa vettä ja istui viereeni. ”Hei, ihmiset! Läppävika täällä ja meillä on tänään kaksi erikoisvierasta! Tuo ketä Fisu halaa, on Elsa ja tämä kaunis neitonen ei halua oikeaa nimeään julki joten häntä kutsutaan Sushizumeksi!”, Rauski esitteli meidät. ”Hei, chatti! Mä ja Elsa ei olla yhessä!”, Fisu sanoi ja nauroi. ”Mutta nyt. Proto! Mitä me pelataan?” Rauski kysyi ”Ööh.. Mitäs me pelattiinkaan, Retris?” ”No voi vittu Proto! Me pelataan... Öö.. Fisu?” Retris nauroi lauseen lopussa aika paljonkin. ”Rauski. Kerro se peli!” Fisu sanoi ärsyyntyneenä. ”No voi vittu jätkät! Peli on.. Keimo! Kerro peli!” Rauski huusi. ”JÄTKÄT, NYT VITTU! PELI ON GTA V XBOXIL!” Keimo karjui. ”Ai nii.. Meil on siis vaan kaks ohjainta joten kas pelaa ja muut pärisee. Haluuko naiset pelata ensin?”, Rauski kysyi kohteliaasti. ”Öm.. Mä ainaki haluun!”, sanoin ja Zappis heitti minulle ohjaimen ja samalla Rauski laski taas kätensä kauemmaiselle olkapäälleni. ”Mä en oikee pysty pelata kahella kädellä.. Rauski, oo mun toinen käsi?”, sanoin ja venytin kipsattua kättäni. Chatti täyttyi viesteistä jotka olivat tyyliin pelkästään: ”Mitä Sushille on käyny!?!?!?”. Selitin mitä oli käynyt ja Rauski laittoi toisen kätensä ohjaimelle ja toinen pysyi olallani. Sain sitten Prototailzssin pelikaverikseni. Pelasimme puli tuntia tällä kokoonpanolla. ”PROTO! ÄLÄ MEE SINNE!”, huusin, koska Prototailz oli juoksemassa koloon johon heitin kranaatteja. Kuului räjähdyksen ääni ja pelissä luki, ”Fisukki blown up by RawMoogle”. Pelaaja 2 oli Fisun käyttäjällä ja Pelaaja 1 oli Rauskin käyttäjällä. Kaikki nauroivat kovaa. Seuraavaksi Fisu ja Elsa pelasivat. ”Elsa! Ryöstetään toi kauppa!”, Fisu sanoi ja kuoli pelissä. ”Fuck.”, Fisu sanoi ja rämpytti nappeja respawnatakseen nopeammin. ”Tuu mun luo mä oon tääl näi!”, Elsa sanoi ja pomppi auton päällä pelissä. Kun Fisu ja Elsa feilailivat kaupan ryöstämisessä, mä juttelin Rauskin, Keimon ja Retriksen kanssa. ”Mä en voi uskoo tätä! Mä näyn mun suosikkitubaajien striimissä ja istun niiden sohvalla ja.. Siis tää vaan tuntuu niin epätodelliselta!”, mä sanoin ja naurahdin. ”Mut tää on totta! Usko pois!”, Retris sanoi ja halasi minua. Kun kello läheni yhtä yöllä, kaikki olivat saaneet pelata ja striimi oli lopuillaan. ”Meillä oli hauskaa nää melkee 7 tuntia, mutta nyt on aika lopetella. Moikka ihmiset! Elsa ja Sushi saattavat tulla muihinkin striimeihin! Mutta nyt. Kiitos, että katsoitte ja nähdään!”, Rauski sanoi. ”MOIKKA!”, minä ja Elsa huusimme yhteen ääneen. Nukkumajärjestelyt menivät niin, että Rauski ja Zappis nukkuivat omissa huoneissaan ja muut nukkuivat patjoilla lattialla. Minä sain nukkua Rauskin huoneessa. Aamulla kaikki olivat väsyneitä. Kukaan ei oikein jaksanut keskittyä mihinkään. Heräsin kännykkäni viestiääneen. Viestissä kerrottiin, että olin unohtanut maksaa vuokran joten minut hääettiin kämpästäni. ”Voi. Vittu.”, ajattelin ja itkin hiljaa. Rauski oli herännyt viestiääneeni ja kun kuuli nyyhkytykseni, hän nousi istumaan sängyn reunalle. ”Ootko ok?”, Rauski kysyi huolestuneena. ”E-en taida.. Mut häädettiin mun kämpästä ja mun pitää hakee kamat Hesast kolmen päivn sisällä...”, sanoin ja purskahdin itkuun. ”Elsa! Tuutko tänne?”, Rauski huusi ja Elsa tuli salamana huoneeseen ja näki minun itkevän lattialla. ”Stina! Kaikki ok?”, Elsa kysyin ja juoksi viereeni. ”Mut häädettiin mun kämpästä!”, sanin ja nojasin Elsan olkapäähän. ”OMG! Sä voit muuttaa mun kämppään! Mulla on se vierashuone tyhjänä! Haetaan sun kamat ja järjestetän sut mun kämppikseks!”, Elsa sanoi iloisena. ”Ootko tosissas?”, kysyin ja kuivasin kyyneleitäni käsivarteeeni. ”Joo! Sit asut Turussa ja voit nähä läppäväkee enemmän, vai mitä Rauski?”, Elsa kysyi ja tuijotti Rauskia suurilla silmillään. ”Jep!”, Rauski sanoi ja halasi minua ja Elsaa.

 

\---------Ensimmäisen luvun loppu.------------

**Author's Note:**

> Pyydän anteeksi kiroitusvirheitä! :'(


End file.
